


phantom pains

by nuntears



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Potential amputation, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuntears/pseuds/nuntears
Summary: You find company in your stay in the basement. They aren't what they seem, and neither are you.





	

“Do you think we’ll die here?” you say to the girl in the corner, staring straight ahead into the darkness. 

She was here when you woke up in this god awful basement. She has her eyes closed, and she doesn’t move. You think you can see her breathing but it’s so dark and your eyes could easily be playing tricks on you. If you stare at anything as hard as you’ve been staring at her in this darkness you’re sure you’d start to see it move. You have tried rousing her with a chorus of hushed “hey”s but nothing works, her body remains still and her eyes remain closed. But you don’t want to believe she’s dead. Because then you’d have a sure answer to your question. 

You wait for her reply, and the silence rushes in again like waves you made way for by speaking. 

“Yes.” Your head snaps her direction, even though you think the voice came from behind you. You couldn’t be sure anyways because sound travels strangely when it isn’t a sound you’ve created yourself after what seems like an eternity.

She doesn’t look like she’s moved, and her eyes are still closed.

“Why? How long have you been here? Did he do anything to you? What will he do to me? What do you know?” Words spill out of your mouth like the breaking of a dam. You stare at her, watching this time for her response.

“I’ve been here for too long.“ Comes the cryptic response. Though you didn’t see her move. And you are sure now, the voice is coming from behind you.

“Where are you?” You frantically toss your head side to side, trying to see behind you, but you can’t see directly behind you and your ties don’t allow you to move much. 

“I’m against the wall here.” It’s a female voice, soft but tired and weak.

“Can you see me?” you ask, giving up on turning your head towards the mystery speaker and looking straight ahead instead.

“Yes.”

“Do you know about her?” You toss your head in the direction of the girl in the corner.

“She’s been here for a while. She won’t talk to you. I don’t think she can even if she wanted to” 

As much as the reply unnerves you, that at least means she’s alive. 

“Oh…” You say, just to say something and fill in this silence and revel in the fact you are actually talking to someone. You didn’t think speaking to people was something you appreciated so much. 

You try getting a look at her again, you stretch uncomfortably but you think you can see her from the very corner of your eye. It strains all your muscles to hold this position and you remember why you can’t see her properly in the first place.

“Are your hands tied?” You ask quickly. 

“No.”

“What?? Come here then! Untie me, please, please we can get out of this together.” You begin to babble a bit. But through the desperation, hope begins to ignite in the depths of your chest. 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

You bite your tongue from all the horrible things you want to say. The hope was extinguished as quickly as it spurred into life. A foot coming down to smother the small flames.

You begin to think of all the reasons why someone would be incapable of doing this. 

Oh.

Physically incapable. 

You tremble. And you begin to cry. 

"Why?” You say through your tears. "Why why why; why us? Oh my god I’m going to die here and I’m going to die and I can’t I–”

“Be quiet or he’ll hear you.” You clamp your mouth shut but your whimpers echo in your head. 

You say nothing and continue to cry, you shake and hang your head. Feeling your hair stick to your cheeks and you shake harder because you can’t wipe your face even though that’s all you want to do. You cry for what feels like hours; until your tears dry up and the lump in your throat eases. 

She is silent the whole time. You don’t know what she could have said to make you feel better. All the things she wouldn’t be capable of saying you assume. 

You feel bitter and hopeless. Sitting here with these two girls in what must be the beginning of the end. In what must be Satan’s den. 

“I don’t want to die.” You breathe out. Since the girl behind you has been so honest, the least you can do is return the favor.

 

And as if these were the magic words, you hear a door open and close and you know who stands at the top of the stairs even though you can’t see. You hear heavy footsteps on creaky wooden stairs and your breathing becomes harder and quicker. You begin to hyperventilate. Your eyes are blurry but they are glued to the bottom of the stairs where you know he will stand. 

And then there he stands. The poacher. The executioner.

You can see his stocky silhouette and you are sure you see it moving. He flips a switch and the lights flicker on, struggling to come to life. You stare at his face the whole time, despite not having your eyes completely adjusted to the brightness. You watch his face as you breathe hard and you can see his smile and he stares back at you. Excited. Hungry. You keep staring even though the light is erratic. On off on off

Your throat begins to hurt from how fast you are breathing.

The sound of it is too loud, but it is also drowned out by your own thoughts, or the lack of. You can think of nothing but him. Him and fear. Fear of him. This man, and what his large hands can do, and make you incapable of doing.

He walks over to you and the lights manage to come on and stay on. He is in front of you now, staring down at you and you feel so small. 

“You’re like a frightened animal” he says with a breathless laugh and the gall to pretend to sound sympathetic. He doesn’t give you an introduction because he knows you know. He speaks so familiarly with you. Like you have known each other for a life time. 

He crouches down, one elbow resting loosely on his knee. You feel panic bubbling up your throat like bile and you’re almost dizzy from horror and your intense breathing. His relaxed position is a stark contrast to your tense and stiff one.

He’s smiling the whole while, thoroughly enjoying this, enjoying this far, far too much. and then, he leans forward, close to you, putting his hands on your shoulders to steady himself. Then he rests his forehead on your own. He closes his eyes now. And your breathing catches in your throat, and stops completely. 

He takes a deep breath of his own through his nose. Like he can smell your fear, like he’s trying to savor it. And you hold back a whimper and let it die in your dry throat. 

He stays like this for a moment, and it feels like forever and your lungs begin to burn but you continue to hold your breath. 

Then he pulls away and smiles at you even wider, brighter, baring his teeth. 

You begin to breathe again.

“I should have come down sooner,” he says, looking at you with pity, cooing like you’re some child. “You must have been so lonely.”

Lonely?

You turn to the corner where you saw the girl. It’s empty. Shock then panic.

He smiles, confused but amused, like he can sense your distress.

“What’s wrong, Häschen?”

You focus on yourself and your own thoughts and pretend he’s not there for your own sanity’s sake. Where are the girls that were here earlier. Where were they. What is happening.

You need to make sense of this because nothing makes sense and your mind is going a thousand miles per hour and it’s still not fast enough you need to understand this is literal life or death and you 

 

Ah. 

 

You remember. 

Your eye. The third one. You can see ghosts. 

You can see and hear the dead.

You really have the answer to your first question, and if the terror in your eyes wasn’t pure before, it is now.

"You killed them." You say. You know he knows what you mean, even if he has no idea what you’re talking about.

He looks at you with the innocence of a wolf dripping sheep’s blood. And

he

smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy first fic to this account, so excited to contribute to this fandom ! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @nuntears
> 
> i plan to post some drabbles and other exclusive content there as well so check it out!


End file.
